Richelle Rhyder
As a Witch Hunter of the Exorcists, Richelle Rhyder is a skilled and driven specialist when it comes to dealing with Witches and their ilk. Though unbeknownst to her, Richelle's own natural affinity for magic is due to her own mother being a Witch. Seeking to track down the Witch who murdered her family, Richelle is on a quest for retribution and vengeance. Personal Details Physical Description A rather captivating woman, Richelle is oftentimes praised for her beauty. She has a long, diamond-shaped face with slightly pouty lips. She has a fair, rosy complexion. There are two beauty marks located near each other below Richelle's right eye. Richelle has evenly spaced eyes, with olive-green iris'. She has a straight nose with a slightly pointed tip. She is often seen wearing a stern, neutral expression. She wears a minimal amount of make-up, and typically keeps it simple whenever she does. She sticks with warm and natural colors. Richelle keeps her cool brown hair neatly and well-kept. It is curly, and she typically wears it braided and pulled back out of her face. Standing at about 6'4", Richelle is a tall and athletically built woman. She is muscular, with an hourglass-shaped body. Family Richelle's mother is the Witch Audra Calbrook, an insidious woman whose affinity is one with the power of storms. Audra became acquainted with Richelle's father, an Exorcist named Asher Rhyder. Asher became involved in an illicit affair with Audra, up until he discovered that she was in fact a Witch. He attempted to end the affair, but when she claimed she was pregnant with his child, he agreed to remain. After Richelle was born, Asher attempted to have Audra murdered. She fled, much to his dismay. He took Richelle, claiming he rescued the child from the clutches of a Demon. He and his wife, Guinevere Rhyder, raised Richelle under the assumption that she was their adopted daughter. Lyndon was their first child, who would be Richelle's older brother. He was kindly and strong, and Richelle adored him growing up. He had a fire to him, and sought to become an Exorcist like his father before him. Asher, Guinevere and Lyndon were killed when Audra came looking for retribution. She spared Richelle, keeping the truth of her parentage a secret. Personality Of sound and rational mind, Richelle is driven and dedicated individual. Levelheaded and logical, she tackles problems sensibly and with prudence. She takes great care to carry herself in a resolute manner, unwavering and regally. She is ambitious, and focuses on success. She can come off as strict, cold and withdrawn. Cerebral and intense, Richelle is not the most emotive of individuals. She keeps herself isolated, maintaining rigid formality and posturing. Being so motivated by achievement, she can easily become consumed by her current objective. Obsessing over her mission, Richelle can lose sight of everything but her current goal. She is a focused woman, perhaps detrimentally so. Despite her withdrawn and distant demeanor, Richelle is a very caring and sympathetic woman. She has experienced lose in her life, and seeks to ensure that others do not share the same fate. However, Richelle is a realist, and is not naive enough to believe she can save everyone. She strives to do good when she can, but has dedicated her life to another purpose. Backstory Abilities Hunter Specialist Other Information Category:Exorcists Category:Characters